


Character Backstories

by Goldlusc



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Completely fan-made no relation to the real story, Gen, One chapter one story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldlusc/pseuds/Goldlusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fan characters' backstories for mainly WoF <3, mostly my personal favs or ones with backstories worth mentioning. I like making backstories too, if someone wants a character backstory, I can do it, or if someone already has a character but wants their backstory described here, I'll do it! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insert Title Here

Hello! The description says all about this, but again, this is mainly WoF and my own characters' stories, buuuut I also will do other's characters. Request in comments, read desc. for more detail!

Quickly: A guide to the hidden (fanmade) Pyhhrian tribes from the perspective of a character with quite a mind, so to say.

 

Spectrum's Guide to The Hidden Tribes of Pyhhria:

Elementals: Strongest of all dragons, only one bloodline throughout any continent in the world. One roams one continent. Few have been seen. The elementals of Pyhhria:

Light: Spectrum: Myself, pure white scales with variously colored horns claws and talons, pure white eyes, large size and about two hundred years old, great knowledge beyond any dragon known in Pyhhria, and the ability to blind opponents with light like a GoldWing.

Dark: Ksixer: Exact opposite of Light, relatively young and small, quite cunning and devious. Abilities unknown.

Water: Wave: A two-year-old dragonet with similar shape of a SeaWing. Powerful swimmer, has potential to make tsunamis with a splash of his tail.

Fire: Sundial: Three-headed massive dragon possibly older than me, extremely powerful. Known to have fire hotter than any dragon or weapon (ex: GoldWings have a tail that can heat up hot as the sun), and is undefeated in anything that involves fighting. Sundial is only the name for the middle, and dominant, head, the others are Solar Flare and Solar Flux.

Earth: Completely unknown. Never seen in Pyhhria.

Air: Tatsumaki: I have no information on this elemental. Never seen them, I only have the name.

BloodWings: One of the largest tribes. Strong, and loyal. Never offensive, only defensive. Dark red scales that look like they were soaked in dragon's blood, wingspan just smaller than a GoldWing's. Naturally very sharp claws, neon red or neon orange eyes. They can see in the dark, and emit a heatwave that grows stronger with mood. Some BloodWings' wings are known to catch fire. They seem to not need food or water as much as other dragons. They've made many allies in the war, but don't often fight.

PaperWings: Born with RainWing-like qualities, except for changing scales. They change their surroundings. They're peaceful, but they'd rather be left alone. Hates RainWings of all tribes the most. White or neon (color) scales, a random symbol placed somewhere like a birthmark, ink-splotch pupils with a color wheel instead of any eye color. Extra horns and talons, spits blinding ink.

  
NightmareWings: Highly aggressive and powerful cannibalistic dragons that look more than just insane. Normally blind, most only see movement. Extremely thin. Normally pitch-black scales. They hunt only at night. These dragons actually have a king, oddly enough. One NightmareWing had sight, and all other NightmareWings were afraid of him. An elemental has his ways of getting out of tough situations.

DreamWings: Cute, small, and rare; these dragons are NOT fighters, but there have been a few cases of defensive DreamWings that were stronger than a small group of NightmareWings. Further study needed. Well-hidden in elaborate mountains, barely any sightings.

GoldWings: Self-absorbed, high and mighty, quite rich, very rich. But somewhat friendly. Agile and nimble. Large wingspan, somewhat close to a SkyWing's. Eye color around diamond blue. Each dragon has a odd genetic-based shape like a SandWing's barb on the end of their very long tails that heats up hotter than most dragons can withstand. Near complete heat resistance. Scales can release a blinding light few can look at.

SeasonalWings: Some change to match the seasons, others stay in one season. One-season seems very rare.  
Summer: Strongest of SeasonWings, but extremely lazy. Fire is as hot as a GoldWing's tail.  
Spring: Extremely self-conscious. Very nice and calm, but often would go through dysphoria and paranoia, sometimes depression. Best for doing jobs, often would insist on doing them.  
Winter: Extremely docile, the smartest of SeasonWings.  
Fall: Extremely hyper, so very annoying I've decided to study them last. More information soon.

GalaxyWings: Strong, courageous, and stubborn dragons with untold abilities. Somewhat similar to NightmareWings.

RazorWings: Very territorial. It took a while for them to even let in an elemental like myself. They are graceful, and very smart, but they are well-hidden in mountains. No other dragon has been know to see RazorWing land and live. Razor-sharp wings, claws, and talons, they look like they're made of metal. Tail is long with silver spikes that can shoot off as weapons. Males have an axe-like tail, while females have more spikes down the end, some forming clusters for massive damage.

Some dragons have often been seen roaming Pyhhria with no where to go, kicked out of their kingdom. I've classified these as outcasts, the number is small, but it will not end well in an encounter with one.

The recently growing number "Hybrid" dragons has been growing. I classify them as their own tribe; Multi-Wings. These dragons are full of surprises, and the fact that these dragons can still have children can lead to big things. Two four-tribe dragonets have been seen as of one year after the war.

 

(Author's note: The first character doesn't fit into any of these tribes or the original tribes, the reason being depending on how you look at it, they aren't Pyhhrian. Some characters follow this.)


	2. Channëk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channëk is a chosen dragonet born into a family of Chron, the metalwork deity. A chosen dragonet is one 'born' exactly 100 years after the death of the last. These dragonets have great abilities, and may as well be as strong as the deity they're born into. These dragonets are vulnerable, though.
> 
> Channëk = Chains in Azväukian.

"Channëk, wake." Channëk gave a moan of defiance, barely lifting his head at all. "NOW, you're not sleeping until 4pm again. If you don't get up, you'll miss breakfast and I'll take away dinner."

"Fine, fine... What time is it at least--" Chan paused, looking out the cliffside cave to see the sun hadn't even risen. "It's not even sunrise! Come on!" Chan looked back to stare at the white-red dragon that sat there in the shadows, behind the mass of asleep bodies of Chan's family.

"The more you sleep, the more you waste your power. There's a good quarry site our dragons need you to build in, after all the metalworking competition and yearly metal sacrifice to Chron will be here soon. Your friends also wanted to see you. Now go." Chan's mother continued to motionlessly talk while staring down at the dragonet.

"Fineee... I'll get going, where is it?" Chan's mother pointed west. "Very helpful..." Chain sighed, but took off west.

...

"Chan! Over here, friend!" A voice called from far below Chan. Chan dived down, landing on a hill where two dragonets were waiting. One was vibrantly purple, with yellow eyes and red pupils, no horns, and spines of iron down her back. The other was a dark red, with the same eyes, no horns, and a block of steel at the tip of the tail.

"Morning, is this is the site?" The purple one responded faster than the red one could process the sentence. "Mhm! We were waiting here so we could let you know and see your magic-stuff!"

Chan sighed. "Aright. Well, get off the hill, there'll be a big hole, and you guys don't want to fall in." The two obliged, and Chan got in a fighting stance, his claws glowing.

The ground started to open up like a black hole was sucking it away, soon resulting in a symmetrical square that looked like it went to the other side of the world, but went as close to the world's core as it was safe. Momentarily, the precious stones and minerals floated in the air, but gravity soon reclaimed them and they fell to the ground, at the bottom of the hole.

"Now people fly down, take what they need, and get out. When the minerals run out, I fill the world back in. Cycle starts again.." The purple one ran back up to Channëk, squealing loudly. "Oh my Chron, that was SO COOL! I gotta go tell mom!" And she flew away. The red one wasn't far behind. "That really was something, huh... You're pretty cool to have that y'know..."

"It won't be long before I wish I was  normal, trust me... But yeah. It's pretty cool, I guess."

"Yeah... Some people really want that power, and would kill for it..."

"You sound... Different. What are you...?"

"Some people would kill for that power." Before Chan could realize what was happening, the red dragonet changed into an entirely different dragon. And something smacked Chan in the side of the head, making him go unconscious.

 

Channëk never was reported alive by any tribe. There was no body or evidence of death, but after enough time that his mother passed away, he was claimed dead. There were no signs of his power, either.

 

\---

Onto Feildfare, who will be coming April 30th. R.I.P. Chan, hopefully I'll be able to develop your personality when I put you in another story.


End file.
